CHAPTER 1HARRY'S BIRTHDAY
by freaky cow
Summary: it's harry's birthday! things start happening in his aunt and uncle's house...especially to dudley. check it out


CHAPTER 1- HARRY'S BIRTHDAY  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry! How are things going on there? Remember, if there is anything wrong, anything at all.or if they are giving you a hard time, tell me immediately! I won't want my godson being mistreated. Okay?"  
Love, Sirius. P.S. I want my bird back!  
  
Harry read through the letter once, twice, thrice, and still managed to shed a few tears for his godfather, who had helped him go through lots and lots of things, difficulties, and fears. Sirius was the only one he could turn to, besides Dumbledore, and the only one he could confide in whenever he was feeling lonely or scared. But now, he was gone, never coming back.  
  
A sudden tap on the window startled Harry. A tiny little bird, Ron's, named Pig, came buzzing through the window as soon as Harry had opened it. There was a scroll in its feet. After patiently waiting for the exuberant little bird to calm down (after at least half an hour - he was always like this, and Harry was quite used to it), Harry untied the scroll from Pig's feet.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you,  
We've brought something for you,  
And watch out today,  
Something's happening real soon"  
This is a message from:  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.  
  
P.S. This letter will self-destruct in 10 seconds. 10,9,8,7 ..  
  
Harry took the letter and threw it out the window immediately, before it actually exploded. The letter said "1" and it exploded with a mere "poof!". Just then, a really huge owl soared through the window. A box about the size of the owl was attached to it. Harry opened it, and a gigantic birthday cake popped out, like a "Jack-in-the-box".  
  
"This should last you a whole summer. Happy birthday, by the way."  
Love, Hermione.  
  
Having experience with eating Hermione's home-made birthday cakes, Harry decided not to eat it (without offending Hermione, of course!) So he fed Hermione's owl (she's Hermione's new pet) his birthday cake. The owl sure had a huge appetite, because he finished the whole cake in less than an hour. "Good owl, now go!"  
* * * *  
"Harry, come down here right now!!!!!" screamed his Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia sat at the edge of the sofa nervously, pursing her lips, as if she were trying to show off her hideous horse-like teeth. "Do you care to explain this??!!!!" he screamed again.  
  
Dudley's head had twigs and leaves sprouted from it, his hands and feet were frozen, and his face was contorted like those of a maimed one. He was obviously trying to talk, but his lips were sealed. His eyes were darting around, trying to find someone who could help him. They soon found Harry, and they seemed to focus on him. Aunt Petunia was sobbing hysterically, and Uncle Vernon was muttering several nasty curses under his breath.  
  
"I really have nothing to do with this, Uncle Vernon. I don't know what's happening to him, and I can't do anything to stop it."  
  
"He's lying, Vernon, he's lying! Ever since he got here, everything was topsy-turvy, and strange things started happening!" Aunt Petunia screeched desperately.  
  
"Yes, I know he is. Today's your birthday, ain't it, Harry? This has got to do with it. Now go to your room, and bring me all, and I mean ALL of your wizardy crap. Lock it in the closet. Now, go! GO!"  
  
Dudley tried to walk, but he fell with a loud 'CRASH' on Aunt Petunia's china collection. "Awww, my dear little Duddits! Why does mean Harry keep doing this to you?" soothed Aunt Petunia as if Dudley was still a little baby (he's now at least 16-17 years old). Dudley started growing roots, and it looked as if there was no hope for him anymore.  
  
There was a tremble in the living room, and two elderly people in cloaks appeared in the centre of the room. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was a lanky man, who worked for the Ministry of Magic. Mrs. Weasley was a plump, short little woman, and she was a house-wife, who treated Harry as if he was her own son.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Vernon, Mrs. Petunia. Is Harry here?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, he's up stairs," Uncle Vernon replied curtly. "Harry, come down this instant! You've got visitors!"  
  
Harry appeared at the foot of the stairs in 3 seconds. He greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Next time their visiting, tell them to dress like a normal person. People might see us," Uncle Vernon muttered.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Nice to see you. Let's go upstairs," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley sure isn't acting herself. She talks different, for some reason. And Mr. Weasley looks different too. He usually doesn't have that sly look in his eyes." Thought Harry.  
  
"Um, Ok."  
  
"Now, Harry, I want you to follow a few sets of instructions. Tonight, at the stroke of twelve, sneak out of the house, together with your school things and we will meet you there. Don't make any noise, you got that? People might just wake up, and if they do, we're goners," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here? You sure aren't Mr.Weasley, or Mrs.Weasley! Tell me the truth!"  
  
At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces were shifting, pulling, and kind of melting at the same time. Then, the shifting traveled down their bodies, and to their legs. Harry tried to grab something to defend himself (they might be dangerous people) but in his room, there were only his school stuff, and a lamp. He decided to go for the lamp.  
  
As soon as their faces and bodies have changed, Harry almost hit them with his lamp. "Stop, Harry! It's us!" It turned out to be Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers. "So, how you doin'? I see that you finally have a bigger room, better than the one under the stairs." Harry now stayed in the attic, because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were threatened by Harry's godfather who was believed to be a convict, a murderer.  
  
"So, what did you do to Dudley?" asked Harry.  
  
"Tell your aunt that it's only temporary. She doesn't have to screech so much, you know? Anyway, it's kinda like the potion you used in your second year, where you changed into Crabbe and Coyle, like how we changed into our parents. This shows that the potion works with plants, too. So, we filled it into one of the chocolates, placed it on the living room table, and sure enough, your piggish little cousin ate it." George explained.  
  
"Ooh, we better get back home. Nice seeing you, Harry! Happy birthday!" said Fred while waving his hand.  
  
"Goodbye, see you tonight!" and both of them disappeared. So, they passed their OWLS then. 


End file.
